


An Average Problem

by phnomnon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnomnon/pseuds/phnomnon
Summary: Tony Stark was a billionaire genius who did not have the time to be stuck in an elevator.





	An Average Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Funny enough it was an assignment for a class but I thought I'd post it here.

Mr. Stark was disappointed to say the least. He was currently stuck in the most technologically advanced elevator in the most technologically advanced building in the world. Having designed the entire thing himself, he was upset to find that even the most carefully crafted contraptions were subject to mundane mechanical mishaps. 

He was the CEO and head of engineering for a company that had been pioneering advancements in the STEM field for generations dammit! Now he was finding out he couldn't even create an functioning elevator. He didn't have the time nor energy for this. 

However, Tony was never one to admit defeat. He would rather spend however long it took to fix the problem than to tell everyone that there was a problem in the first place. He decided not to read too much into that. 

Shrugging off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves Tony set to troubleshooting. While he didn't have his preferred set of tools he did always carry an emergency set in his briefcase. Laying out his instruments he quickly got to work taking off the panel just right of the doors. Peering inside he couldn't find any immediate issues with the wiring. If he had to guess the most likely issue was the input of the magnetic hover regulators, which were in the basement. 

Just then a soft buzz came from his jacket. He answered the call on his bluetooth earpiece with a "Y'ello?" 

"Tony where the hell are you, the board meeting started ten minutes ago?!" Pepper exclaimed. To be honest he had completely forgotten about the meeting, even though he had taken the elevator to get there. 

"I know, but right now I'm innovating the elevator industry." Not quite a lie. 

"You can do that later, the members are getting annoyed!" 

"Well you can tell them that progress waits for no one." 

"Tony Stark, be here in 5 minutes." Her words contained an unsaid threat. 

"Okay, okay. I'll be there just do me one teensy favor." 

"What?" She asked flatly. 

"Pretty please ban access to the south elevator for 'upgrades'." He mentally crossed his fingers hoping she wouldn't ask why. 

"Geez Tony, fine." 

"Thanks Ms. Potts, you're the best!" He doesn't know why she hasn't quit yet but he's grateful. 

"I know." With that she hung up. It was time to escape tee elevator. 

Tony fully open his briefcase, stepped inside, and waited as his armored boots were assembled around his feet. Next he activated his wrist gauntlets; it wasn’t the full suit but it would work. Once everything was secure, he slowly activated his thrusters. As he rose slowly to the ceiling, he lifted his hands to open the escape hatch. Once it was open, he thought about looking at the rigging out here to see if he could figure out what was wrong, but he remembered his deadline and moved on. 

Tony Stark shot up the shaft thinking of a good (read: funny) excuse for why he was late to tell the board.


End file.
